chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Efreet
(Lords of Flame) ''(CR8) Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Fire) '''Initiative': +7 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Magic, Perception +15 Speed: 20ft, Fly 40ft (Perfect) ACs: KAC: 21 EAC: 23 CMan: 29 (+3 Dex, +8/10 Natural armor) Powerfield: '''Black (10 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 10, FH 3. '''HP: 119 Immune '''Fire, '''Vulnerability '''Cold '''Fort: +7 Ref: +10 Will: +9 Attack (melee): 2 Slams +16 (2D6+14 Energy ( Fire + Bashing), Burn 1D6) OR Efreet Falchion +16 (4D6+14 Fire (Fire + Slashing), Burn 1D8) Attack (ranged): 3 Scorching Rays +14 (4D6 + 8 Energy (Fire), 45ft, Burn 1d6) Special attack: 'Change Size, Heat '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 11th) At will -- Plane Shift (Willing targets to the elemental planes, astral plane or material plane only) Produce Flame (Tier 3) Pyrotechnics (DC 14) 3/day -- Invisibility Wall of Fire (DC16) 1/day -- Gaseous Form Permanent Image (Tier 5) Grant up to 3 Wishes to Mortals STR +6 DEX +3 CON +4 INT +1 WIS +2 CHA +2 '''Feats: Combat Casting, Mobility (+4 to AC against AoO), Agile Casting, Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus + Versatile Focus Skill: Acrobatics +14, Bluff +13, Disguise +13, Engineering +12, Intimidate +14, Perception +14, Sense Motive +14 Special Quality: '''Self Change Size ''Special Abilities'' 'Change Size '(Sp): Twice per day, the Efreet can change a creature size. This works in a similar way as Enlarge Person or Reduce Person, and this ability can work on Efreeti as well. A Fortitude DC 13 save negates the effect if it is unwanted. The save DC is Charisma-based. 'Heat '(Ex): Whenever he is hit in melee or he is grappled, the Efreet deals 1D6 points of fire damage to the owner of that damage source. Description The rulers of the City of Brass, in the Plane of Fire, the Efreeti are mighty warriors who would rather rule over all of the elemental realms. In their normal shape, Efreet stand tall at around 12 feet, weighing around 2000 pounds. None of the other genies really enjoy their presence, but they often trade with the Shaitan, as they purchase raw materials they then transform into weapons they sell back to the Shaitans and Devils, their most common customers. The skies of the Realm of Lightning are always a battlefield as the Efreeti and Djinni are locked in an eternal war, but recently, the Efreeti have been winning more then expected as they have been receiving support from various Dukes and Barons of Hell. Efreet nobles are generally called maliks and are generally field commanders for their armies, always escorted by a posse of Fire, Lightning and Magma elementals. Apply the Advanced Simple Template (see Pathfinder Bestiary 1, Appendix 2 for more details) to generate them, increase their Casting Level to 15 and increase the number of dice for all their normal attacks by 1. They gain the ability to cast 3/day – Explosive Blast, Heat Metal and 1/day – Greater Invisibility, Pyroclastic Storm. Tactics Efreeti are militaristic and pragmatic when it comes to combat. They do not need any form of pistols or rifles to provide ranged support as they can naturally shoot rays of scorching flames from their hands, but will employ a variety of melee weapons while in combat, generally their signature Efreet Falchions. Those melee weapons always deal Energy type damage as it combines Fire and their natural kinetic damage type. If they have room, Efreet in combat will often use their Change Size ability on themselves (increasing the damage dice class of all melee attacks by 1), then potentially turning the most dangerous of their physical attacking opponent into a pint-sized terror. They will also attempt to isolate his foes using Wall of Fire. Efreet are pragmatic warriors, and they will often set up ambushes using their natural ability to turn invisible, use traps and artillery fire to soften up their foes. Efreet Falchion An Efreet's sword, generally a gigantic falchion, is a mighty weapon infused with the power of the realm of flames. Mortals would be ill-advised to steal such a weapon, but some can claim one as a battle trophy, but using it is difficult. The Falchion is a two-handed weapon which deals Energy damage split between Fire and Slashing, and as long as it is not modified, it has the Unwieldy trait and the user suffer 1D4 Fire damage every round they wield it. Modifying the weapon requires a Mysticism DC 23 check. There are 3 possible upgrades to the weapon, at level 12, 16 and 20, requiring a Mysticism DC (15 + New level of the equipment) check and 20 000 credits, 90 000 Credits and 240 000 Credits respectively, as well as materials that can only be obtained from the Elemental Plane of Earth. '''Base Weapon: Item level: 8 Bulk: 2 Melee Damage: '''4D6 Energy (Fire + Slashing), Burn 1D6 on crit '''Resist Fire 5 Increase: Every 4 levels (12,16,20) 'Melee Damage: '+2D6 Energy (Fire + Slashing), +4D6 Energy (Fire + Slashing) at level 20, Burn +1D6 on crit '''Resist '''Fire +5 Category:Genie Category:Monster